The Golden Era of Pirates
by lonelydream17
Summary: Daughter of the Pirate King, Pirate Princess Monkey D. Oribel, set off on her own journey, dreaming of defeating her father, claiming the title of Pirate Queen and gather the strongest crew in history! ACCEPTING OC'S! "I'm going to be the Queen of the Pirates and beat you, Monkey D. Luffy!" HIATUS!
1. Dawn of a New Romance

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda-san does.**

**The First Pirate King  
Gol D. Roger  
**_"My fortune is yours for the taking. All you have to do is search for it! I left it all in __**that**__ place!"_

**Leader of the Revolutionary Army  
Monkey D. Dragon**  
_"Someday, I promise you, the will all watch as I change the world."_

**Second Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates  
Portgas D. **_**'Hiken no Ace'**_  
_"Thank you for loving someone like me, who is good for nothing.. With such bad blood in his veins. Up to today.. Thank You!_

**Captain of the Strawhat Pirates  
Monkey D. **_**'Mugiwara no Luffy'**_  
_"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I am going to be King of the Pirates!_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Kimiko as she helped another girl load her stuff onto her small boat. The two girls were currently on the docks of Fuusha Village, early in the morning, about 8:00 AM, possibly. Said girl simply smiled at her and nodded. "Alright, I guess there's no stopping you, but the least you could do is get changed, right?" As soon as she said that, the other girl looked down to see that she was still wearing her black sweatpants, red tank top and sandals. Holding up a finger, she quickly ran off to a small house not too far off and changed out of her current clothing.

"That girl is going to be the end of me" muttered Kimiko. She was a 24 year old woman who had pale skin with dark green hair, that was currently in low pigtails and sky blue eyes and was about 5"3' in height. She wore a light blue tank with a lime green cami top with black jeans and teal ballet flats.

"I know but we all can't help but love her, right?"

Kimiko looked back to notice Makino walking over to her, as well as Rayleigh and the Mayor. "Yeah, I know mom" replied Kimiko, allowing her mother, Makino, to wrap her in a mother's embrace. "I know you'll miss Oribel, but think of it this way, she's strong enough to take care of herself and she needs to walk on her own two legs and learn to be free like her father" said Rayleigh as gave her a soft smile. "Of course, and if she's anything like Luffy, she'll be fine" said Mayor with a 'huff'.

That statement caused the other three to sweatdrop at the thought of that. "Oi, Oi, Mayor, don't say that, you might jinx it" said Kimiko, chuckling at the thought of 'Another Luffy'. "Too late" said Rayleigh as he laughed with caused Kimiko to go into a mini depression and Makino trying to lift her daughter's spirits. At that moment they heard the door slam open and turned their heads meeting the eyes of a girl.

**Chapter One: Golden Era of Pirates! From Princess to Queen!**

Said girl wore black cargo shorts with a dark purple tank top and a red sleeveless hoodie that was unzipped with a black biohazard symbol on the back including a red bandana **[1] **with a strawhat resting on her head and a red sweatband wristband on her left wrist to match and finally a pair of black slip on shoes. "Looks like you're finally ready, Oribel. I packed everything you needed" stated Kimiko, giving a small but sad smile.

Oribel smiled at her, tipping her hat as a form of 'thank you' and walked towards the boat, instantly hopping on. While preparing the sails, the four adults, if you counted Kimiko, spoke to her about her future journey. "Be careful, will ya. I don't want to get scolded by Luffy if he finds out you got injured over something petty like some fight" said the Mayor. "Mayor, I thought you said that Luffy becoming a pirate was a disgrace to the village?" asked Kimiko, who was grinning, already knowing the reply. "This village is already a disgrace!" retorted the Mayor in another 'huff'.

"When you see Luffy, tell him to come and visit" Makino interrupted, smiling her usual motherly smile. Oribel smiled back and nodded at her request, "And I wish you good luck in your journey of becoming the Pirate Queen, the first one at that" chuckled the Dark King. Oribel smiled at that and gave out a silent laugh. "Punch him in the face for me, will ya" requested Kimiko, making a punching motion. Mimicking her action, she nodded one last time before setting off the island and onto the deep blue sea.

"She sure is something" said Kimiko after a moment of silence. "Almost like another Luffy, but more quiet and funnier" said Rayliegh with a smile. "She's going to become a fine Queen someday too, right Mayor? Mayor?" Makino looked around before noticing the Mayor walking away from the docks. "Something wrong?" asked Rayleigh, frowning for just a moment. "I'm just worried how Luffy will go berserk with joy when he finds out his daughter became a pirate" thought the Mayor which caused Rayleigh to give an all knowing smile and Makino and Kimiko giggle. The Dark King walked alongside everyone else and remembered the first time he came to this island.

**FLASHBACK**

"_EVERYONE! I'm back!" shouted the strawhat boy. It was currently noon and Luffy and his crew were heading back to Fuusha Village for a one year and a half vacation, in which everyone agreed, though the village was sure to be in one hell of a surprise. They had found One Piece but as soon as they found out what One Piece was, they all agreed on relocating the treasure for safety measures. Luffy, who was jumping with anticipation, saw past the forming crowds of his home island before rocketing himself onto the roof of Makino's bar. _

_Luckily he landed safely without damaging anything or anyone, thus leaving behind his crew who were beyond pissed at their stupid captain's antics. He jumped off the roof and entered the bar as if nothing happened, carrying a small bundle in his arms. The bar was empty at the moment, save for the fact that the Mayor was there having a drink and Makino, who was cleaning a few mugs with another girl that gave a soft resemblance to her, who was actually Kimiko._

_As soon as Makino noticed Luffy, she gave a shout, accidentally startling the two current people in the bar and including the ten that had just entered. "Luffy! It's good to see you again! How are—  
She stopped as soon as she noticed the bundle in Luffy's arms was shifting. Strawhat noticed her gaze, including the crew's as well. All but Rayleigh, who already knew what was in the bundles of thin blankets._

_Back a few months before finding One Piece, the crew entered and island where Luffy as usual, left like a child in a candy store. By the time he came back, they noticed he started behaving strangely but they shrugged it off as Luffy playing. Ten months later, after finding One Piece, they crew returned to the same island and once again Luffy darted off. He found Rayleigh on the island stating how he wanted Luffy to take him to his home and shoved the bundle in his arms, explaining what it was._

_And now they were currently staring at Luffy, the crew hoping he would finally tell them what was in there. Day or night, they could not get Luffy to release his arms on the bundle and every time they asked him about it, he would reply with "It's a secret" or "Be quiet". The raven haired boy gave soft sigh before removing the blankets, revealing a raven haired child with bright deep sea blue eyes._

_In simpler words, the crew freaked, Makino nearly fainted if weren't from the help of Kimiko and the Mayor. Luffy explained that the kid was his daughter, which Sanji berated him with questions on who was the wife and trying to kill him until Zoro wacked him on the head, saying no violence in front of a girl. For once, Sanji agreed with him without any argument. _

_Rayleigh interrupted them explaining what he knew of the child. "She's only 10 months old and so far, she hasn't cried once. But it turns out, she can cry, the problem being, she's mute" explained the ex- first mate as they sat around a table. Makino left earlier saying she would get milk for the baby, leaving her daughter 7 year old Kimiko behind._

"_Mute? That would explain why we never heard her scream or cry" commented Robin as she drank her tea along with Brook, Chopper and Nami. They turned to look at Luffy, who was making funny faces with his rubber face making the little girl silently laugh with joy. "What's her name?" asked Nami, finally caving in with 'Luffy's Daughter' thing. "She doesn't have one" replied Rayleigh and Luffy in unison. Nami's jaw dropped including some other members of the crew. "That's so not SUPA!" exclaimed the cyborg, accidentally alerting the baby of their presence. The crew held in their breaths, hoping she wouldn't cry for goodness sake and was glad when the girl merely smiled at them and clapped her hands. _

"_What will you name her?" asked Zoro after a small moment of silence. "Don't know, thought you guys would want to name her" replied the monkey after giving it a few seconds of thought. After the crew went into a few seconds of shock, they instantly started spewing random names, until Zoro finally put a stop to it. "Oribel." He said with a final word. "Oribel?" questioned half the crew. "Oribel is a Latin name for Beautiful Golden Child" informed Robin as she was given permission to carry the child. She cradled her gently with a loving smile and noticed the child smiling like her captain. "Yosh! The perfect name for the Pirate Princess!" Luffy shouted in joy. "Zoro, I want you to be the godfather" commented Luffy. _

"_WHAT!" yelled the crew, including Zoro in surprise. "W-Why?" asked the swordsman. "Cause you're the first mate" replied Luffy, taking Oribel back from Robin and shoving her into Zoro's waiting arms. The crew sweatdropped at Luffy's words but found them reasonable and fair, Zoro is the first mate and it's fair that he becomes the godfather. "I call being her favorite uncle!" declared Usopp. "Like hell you will" shouted Sanji back. "If she doesn't like marimo, then I'll be her favorite!" retorted the cook, preparing to fight the sniper or the 'seaweed head' in his words. Surprisingly, Zoro didn't fight but held the child close to him, leaning his forehead against hers and staring deeply into her eyes, Oribel smiling back at him. _

"_Do you like your name?" asked Zoro out of nowhere, as if he were expecting the child to reply.  
__**I love it.**__  
The crew blinked a few seconds before the started questioning Rayleigh. "What was that?! Did Oribel say that!? I thought you said she was mute!" shouted Nami in despair, while the rest of the crew crowded around Zoro staring at the child in curiosity. "She is, but Oribel can speak telepathically" replied the Dark King with a smile. "So cool! Luffy, your kid is so cool" shouted Chopper, Brooke and Usopp in unison._

_**Maki-chan is coming.**__  
"Huh?"  
"Sorry I took so long, it took a while to heat up" explained Makino, handing the warm bottle of milk to Zoro, who was currently holding her. "If you need me, I'll be washing some dishes. Kimiko, be a dear and ask the fisherman for some dish" requested Makino as she left through the back door while the seven year old ran off. The crew sat there in silence and was snapped out of their stupor courtesy of Oribel._

_**I'm hungry.**_

"_Course you are, you're Luffy's daughter" commented Usopp in a 'duh' tone. "That's amazing, Luffy! Your daughter can already use Kenbunshoku __**[2]**__ Haki!" exclaimed Rayleigh, clearly impressed at the child's power at such a young age. "Luffy let's make a bet" the ex- first mate added. Luffy stared at him with a blank expression before grinning his world wide grin. "What's the bet about?" he asked watching Zoro feed his newly named girl._

"_Let me train Oribel, and prove that she can gather a stronger crew than you" responded Rayleigh. The crew stopped their movement and stared at him with wide eyes. The stared at Luffy, whose face was shadowed by his strawhat, hoping he wouldn't agree to such a bet. In the end, they were terribly wrong when Luffy started laughing out of nowhere. "You're on!" he shouted shaking hands with Rayleigh, sealing their deal. The crew sighed and returned to the child in Zoro's arms._

"_Jeez, she's only a baby and you're already thinking of her setting off into the sea" said Nami as she started cooing at how cute the baby was. "With this, we really seal the deal" said Luffy as he removed his strawhat and placed it on Oribel's sleeping head. "You're giving her your hat" asked Chopper, as he moved the strawhat so it wouldn't cover her face entirely. "Yeah, it's not only my hat, but my treasure. That includes Ori-chan. In the end, I'm letting my two greatest treasure set out to sea" said Luffy as he grinned. "Fine by me but I wonder how her WANTED poster will look like" wondered Zoro as he handed back the child to Luffy's awaiting arms._

"_But how do you know she's really his daughter?" asked the archaeologist. "Easy , pull lightly at her cheek" Luffy replied instead of Rayleigh. Usopp, being brave enough to do it without waking the baby, tugged her skin and the crew went into shock when she stretched._

"_SHE STRETCHED!?"_

**FLASHBACK OVER**

***ONE PIECE**_* ONE PIECE*_ ONE PIECE*

Oribel was sitting on the rocking boat staring out to see, grinning like a five year child who just received some giant Christmas gift. The raven haired girl **[3] **stood up on her boat and looked up at the sky, still giving off a giant grin that could spilt anybody's face in two. Sticking her arms out as if she were reaching for the sky, each fist had their fingers in a V' position, signaling the victory or peace sign. And with this she let out a silent scream of joy and shouted in silence.

**I'm going to be the Queen of the Pirates and defeat Monkey D. Luffy!**

This was the Golden Era of Pirates.

**[1]** She wears it the same style Zoro wore his in Strong World  
**[2]** Kenbunshoku Haki= Color of Observation  
**[3]** Her hair style is similar to when Lenalee from DGM lost all her hair in the fire

**Accepting Oc's!**

**Name:  
Alias/ Epithet:  
Nicknames:**

**Body:  
Age(13+):  
Original Appearance:  
Summer Outfit:  
Winter Outfit:**

**Personality:  
History:  
How they met the Captain:**

**(You have to choose one out of these two)  
Weapons(optional):  
Devil Fruit(optional):**

**Dream:  
Treasure:  
Occupation:**


	2. Coyote the Cross Spear!

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda-san does**

**Telepathy**  
Writing  
_Thoughts_

***ONE PIECE** _*ONE PIECE _*ONE PIECE

**Distant Island in the New World—**

**January 27- Sun.  
An uncharted island**

"Oi Luffy! Rayleigh just called and told me that she just set off this morning" called Zoro as he was drinking beer out of the barrel itself. The crew was on an uncharted island and was waiting for the Log Pose to set, as well as Nami to finish drawing her map of the island. Sadly, it was inhabited but they made do with food by killing off any wild animals that dared to attack them. She took along Usopp incase anything attacked, even though he protested against the idea while Sanji was thinking ways of poisoning his food. The ones that were left waited patiently for Luffy's response and weren't surprised when they received a crazy one.

"Really?! That's awesome! I can't wait to see her poster! You think it will look cooler than mine?! That won't be cool, she may be my kid but that doesn't mean she has to be cooler than me!" and the rest was nothing but 'blah blah blahs' because the crew ignored it since they were expecting it. "Captain, what are you to do if one of her crew members were to fall for dear Oribel?" asked Robin with a smile on her face, as she sat on a stump reading one of her many books.  
"Fall? Like trip or something?"

"No, you dumbass captain, she means what will you do if one of her crewmembers tries to kiss her" Sanji explained in the simplest way so Luffy's brain, if he has one, could comprehend. The silence only lasted for a few moments before the Pirate King broke it with his laughter. "Shishishishi! You just let me handle that, Sanji" replied the King of Pirates as a malicious aura surrounded him. His crowned strawhat was lowered to cover his eyes by his hand and was grinning his smile that wasn't exactly his normal smile either, this one said one message and that message was 'I dare them to'.  
_'Oi, oi,oi,oi,oi,oi,oi,oi,oi'_ thought the crew as the aura around Luffy nearly engulfing them, though it only swallowed Zoro, who then muttered "I'll slice and dice them until they're mince meat."

**Chapter Two: The Wild Fang of the South**

***ONE PIECE** _*ONE PIECE_ *ONE PIECE**  
Techno Island**

"Dammit Coyote! Stop scaring the customers away!" shouted Nolan, who was a 30 year old man with shaggy blonde hair, onyx black eyes with tan skin and stood a good 5"8' with a lean body. He was currently sporting a white muscle shirt and baggy blue cargo shorts with combat boots and leather gloves and was covered with oil, soot, etc. "Not my fault! This bastard kept saying my ship was shit and a piece of crap!" retorted Coyote, who was busy working the gadgets in his right arm to make sure they worked perfectly. "Doesn't matter, I need customers to feed myself and live here, you imbecile!" Nolan retorted.

The boy mentioned earlier had short, spiky and wild steel gray hair and slate gray eyes, with an almost feral appearance with his sharper than normal teeth and stood a solid 6"0', towering over Nolan. Strapped across his back was his swords and a shouldered a retractable Jumonji Yari **[1]**. He was currently sporting an open pink shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black baggy cargo shorts that go a bit below the knees and geta sandals with two teeth and steel strips on the soles. And if you looked closely at his abdomen, you could see scars proving he was no push over.

"Not like I work here anyway, old man" he muttered, adjusting the aim on his grappling hook hand. His response was a wrench to the head and a nice fresh bruise. "DAMN YOU NOLAN! WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled in pain, soothing the bruise on his head with his other arm. "If you're so proud of that ship, go buy some supplies from Delilah, and I ain't fuckin' old, you bastard!" replied Nolan, ignoring the words, that could make a sailor blush, thrown at him and went back to working on another machine, and like every other time, it blew up in his face. "Tch! Asshole" he muttered childishly, as he got up from his spot on the couch and left the shop.

Techno Island is a warm sunny island known for the amount of shipwrights that work there and Coyote was no exception to this. Coyote was known for being reckless, rude, stubborn, and completely stupid, were the townspeople' words. The place he was just at belonged to Nolan, a friend of his, and was a two story building with the words Dock 5 printed neatly and clearly under the sign. Two stories may sound small but in truth it was quite a big place if you didn't count the roof. Everywhere he went, Coyote couldn't help get into fight and cause trouble in every place he went, and at some point he believed he was cursed, until he learned the only curses are the devil fruits. The 18 year old boy was a constant magnet for trouble and he was about to find out that his little 'magnetism' was going to be of great use to someone.

***ONE PIECE** _*ONE PIECE_ *ONE PIECE

The pirate princess stared at everything in front of her, which were actually lots of people and loads of docks with giant ships and interesting machines. In truth, she was in shock. Believing to have inherited the magnet for trouble from her father, she checked to make sure she wasn't dreaming or something. Grinning with anticipation, the 17 year old jumped off her boat and tied it to the docks. She walked around town and was completely lost in all the interesting artifacts that she literally got lost in the town. Oribel looked around before slingshot herself to the top of a shop with an old but still legible sign called 'Nolan's Mechs'. In her opinion, that place almost seemed like a mansion, including the other docks around the town, and if she looked closely at some of them she could see under their signs saying 'Dock #'.

As she looked around, she noticed a small crowd forming around in the middle of town and proceeded to jump her way there on the roofs of the buildings, and for every moment she slipped or fell off she would reach out and grab herself back up with her rubber body. Even if she wouldn't feel any pain from falling, she found out that jumping on the roofs of buildings was much more fun. Finally reaching her destination, she landed behind the crowd and tried to force her way through but ended up being forced back. With a 'huff' she crawled under the legs of the townspeople, ignoring the insults and rude comments she received and was carfeul not to get stepped on. Once again, she may not feel it but that doesn't mean she enjoys getting stepped joys of being rubber.

When she arrived she noticed a guy standing in the middle of it all with a pirate group surrounding him. Deciding to watch how it plays out, Oribel stood up and watched with interest, only intervening when she felt like it. It's been at least 2 months since she had a good fight with someone, not counting the fights she endured in Fuusha Village with her great uncle Rayleigh. "Out of the way, punk" said one of the men as he held a knife towards the gray haired teen. The teen just glared at him with a look that could spell murder but refused to back down. From what Princess could tell, the guy sure had guts not to back down, most people she knew would cower or cry themselves to death.

Oribel wondered what the teen's name was and heard the townspeople murmuring words and at some point she learned the 'kid's' name was Coyote Egret. _' So he's named after a type of dog?'_ she thought in curiosity staring at the boy, wondering what he would do next. "Fuck off" was Coyote's response to them, which surprised them for a few seconds before trying to threaten him again. "Look here brat, our captain has a bounty of 25,000,000 Beli, so we suggest you listen" replied another thug. _'25,000,000 Beli? That's nothing compared to dad who has 600,000,000 Beli_ **[2]**_'_ Oribel thought as she stared at them with interest.  
"And if I refuse?"  
"We beat you black and blue, dumbass!"

How it happened was unknown, but she was sure as hell that she didn't give a damn. Coyote was kicking their asses left and right, leaving them black and blue, he even sent one of them flying. It was then that she noticed that while fighting some of them off, another one was creeping behind the kid with a knife in his hand. Reacting out of pure instinct, she jumped behind the older teen and KO'd the so called pirate.  
**Gomu Gomu no Pistol!**  
Putting her left hand over her right bicep, she stretched her arm back for what seemed miles until she slung her arm forward punching the man in the face.

Letting out her silent laugh, everyone around her stared at her with wide eyes, that including Coyote and the pirates. "H-How the hell did you do that?!" stuttered the Wild Fang, his eyes wide as dinner plates and the people's eyes sticking out of their eye sockets. Princess knew that it was dangerous for her to use telepathy so she did the most simplistic thing she could think of; she stretched her cheeks at least a foot long. Everyone started spewing words randomly and all that could be heard was "He's a devil!", "No way! A demon!", "He ate a devil fruit!?" and finally "A DF user?! RUN!" needless to say, their reaction was pretty hilarious. There was nothing really wrong with what she did really, she merely stretched her face just like her father. Maybe the problem was that she never knew how they reacted in front of her father. But her favorite part was the fact that they mistook her for a boy, sure she' flat chested but that doesn't mean she's flat enough to be called a boy, right?

In the end, everyone left and the only one remaining were her, Coyote, and one of the pirates that was currently unconscious. And if you looked closely you could see some people peeking from behind their windows "So are you really a DF user?" asked Coyote, who was currently sitting on the pirate he was beat up earlier. So he thought she was a boy too, alright, she'll play along. She nodded, still smiling at how hilarious they looked running off like headless chickens. "Why'd you save me back there?" he asked. Grabbing a pocket sized notepad from her pocket and a pen, she started jotting down words on it, while the Wild Fang stared in confusion.

Why aren't you running?

"Touché. You may be the first DF user I met but that doesn't mean I'm scared shit of meeting one. Now quit avoiding my damn question and answer me. And how come you're writing"

It's not fair to attack from behind and I'm mute.

Coyote laughed at how hilarious it sounded. Unfair to attack from behind! Sure, he agreed it sounded unfair but that didn't mean he agreed that someone like her was the type to be lecturing someone else. As for the mute part, it was understandable but he understood sign language too, but she doesn't know that. "Alright, what's your name?" Coyote asked after his fit, wiping a tear from his eye. Man that was a good laugh, haven't laughed like that in since Nolan accidentally drank oil, thinking it was his black coffee.

Oribel.

"Nice name, a bit girly though. And what's a guy like you doing here?"

Join my crew!

He stared at the words on the notepad for what seemed like hours, which were actually 5 minutes. "Hell no." was his flat out response before rising from his seat, revealing that he was only a few inches taller than her, Coyote being 6"0' and Oribel being 5"9'. Deciding not to waste paper on such a simple matter, she decided to cock her head to the side, hoping he would get the message and just to her luck, he understood the meaning of her gesture. "Cause I said so, dammit! No fuckin' way!" he shouted in her face before stomping off. The girl simply stood there for a few more seconds before she smiled innocently, in which this case, she was anything but innocent.

Unknown to man she just spoke to; Oribel had just stuck a small note on his back without his consent. She decided to stalk him for a few hours and that was just what she did. After being around him for what seemed like 3 hours, she learned lot of things. For every time he met a pretty girl, well pretty in her mind, he stopped for a few moments to talk to them and flirt as well. Another thing that she never noticed was the fact that his right arm was cybernetic and had pretty interesting gadgets but she couldn't tell. And finally, he cussed more than what an average person should, he almost seemed pissed off no matter where he went, as if nothing ever pleased him. _'But women and maybe machinery'_ she added as an afterthought._ 'He's like a combination of Uncle Sanji, Franky and Zoro, just wait 'til they meet him' _she thought childishly, giving her trademark grin that she inherited from her father.

'_Better find an inn' _was the first intelligent thought she had for the first time in the day. As she walked towards another part of town, she stopped before heading to the docks, remembering that she left her money there. _'I swear, I think I inherited dad's stupidity'_ was her thought as she walked to the docks with a grin plastered on her face until she found her small boat in pieces. _'What the—_

Being cut short from her train of thoughts, Oribel turned her head, looking for the location of interruption to find a man in the middle of the 'what- use- to- be' boat. As she walked towards to him, she realized it was one of the men that Coyote had sent flying and the boat he crashed into was 'her' boat exactly. _'Just great.'_

***ONE PIECE** _*ONE PIECE_ *ONE PIECE

"Fuck" muttered Coyote as he walked along the sidewalk. Before the fight happened, he was supposed to meet Delilah so that he could get the parts that he needed for his ship, sadly that did not happen since their meeting was intervened. Luckily, he only managed to get away with a fe bruises and scratches, and those guys were lucky sine he didn't have to use his spear. Coyote turned around and headed back to the place but not before catching a glimpse of smoke in the sky. "Wha?" was the only thing he could muster at the moment before he realized it was coming from Dock 5. Normally, he wouldn't give a damn since it was Nolan probably inventing and it blew up causing the 'piece of junk' to blow off steam, but he realized how wrong he was when he started seeing flickers of red and yellow.

"no, no ,no No, No, NO!" he chanted as he ran towards the scene of the crime, and couldn't believe his eyes. Dock 5, Nolan's Mechs, the whole building was ablaze, and he only hoped his friend wasn't in there. Everything turned into ashes and soot, smoke filling the air and lungs of the people around him. His trance from the giant fiery inferno was cut short when he heard the distinct sound of laughing to his right. Blood boiling, he had to resist the urge to kill those men right now and at this moment, those men were the same men that he fought earlier in the day and in the middle of their circle was what he guessed their leader. "Ha! That bastard deserves it after what he did! Such a shame that that Nolan guy had to die in such a disaster. If only he had agreed to join our crew." He knew something in him snapped in him but for once, he didn't care.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKING CUMSUCKING BASTARD!"

***ONE PIECE** _*ONE PIECE_ *ONE PIECE

****Oribel was just heading back to where she met the 'wolf guy' in her words, hoping she would meet or find him again, until she heard shout from her far left. Smirking at the words that were shouted, she ran at an inhuman speed before deciding to slingshot herself to the location as much faster. from her location up on the roofs, she could hear shouts and screams about fight going on before she arrived at the scene of the crime and what she saw made her blood boil like the fires of hell.

They say nakama's more precious than treasure itself, then what it more precious than your nakama's treasure? Nothing, that's what. Nothing could be more precious than that. She knew that Coyote had a dream, a good one at that, and that his deepest treasure were his weapons judging how tightly he held them and how close and there was no way she was letting them take away her nakama. One should know not to mess with the future Pirate Queen's nakama.

**[1]** Jumonji Yari: retractable spear  
**[2]** I assume that after he became king his bounty must've rose.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review whether you are a guest or an author. And Berret-san, I hope I made Coyote in perfect character, if I didn't, please tell me.**

**Captain:** Monkey D. Oribel (lonelydream17)  
**Co-Captain:  
First Mate:** Yuua Toshimoto (PPGZ Lover099)**  
Second Mate:  
Cook:** Kanami RIvon (kuttiepie3)**  
Doctor:** Tamiko Sky (LazyFoxLover)**  
Navigator/Banker:** Jak Yuki (Ryu Flemming)**  
Archaeologist:  
Tailor:  
Shipwright:** Coyote Egret (Berrett M107)**  
Musician/ Entertainer:** Kikoeru Gakki (Mr. Scary Face)**  
Scout(the one that keep watch on the crow's nest):  
Chore Boy/Girl:**


End file.
